Zim's new toy
by DarkAngelTrincy
Summary: Zim gets a new SIR...but will things turn out good. Please R&R!!
1. Default Chapter

(**A/N: Okie Dokie! Well 1st off I don't own Invader Zim. I never have and I never will. But SIRI is mine so if you are gonna use her then pleeeeeassseee ask. Ok? Well I hope you like it this is the result of me being bored so I might not do anything with it after this. plus this is my first IZ fic so be nice! But R&R!! ENJOY!**)

"Yes! Finally the tallest have sent me a *real* SIR!" Zim said ripping open a cardboard box. He pulled out a small robot setting it on the floor. He smiled and hit the button turning it on.

"SIRI Reporting for duty!" The robot said in a female voice

"SIRI?"

"Yep!! That's Right!" Her eyes went from a red color to a light pink. Zim looked at the thing oddly as GIR walked in and over to SIRI

"HEY THERE!" GIR said happily

"HULLOOO!" SIRI smiled.

"SIRI!!" Zim yelled angry

"Yes, My master!" SIRI's eyes went red again

"Where did you come from?"

"Faaaaaarrrr awaaaaayyy.." SIRI's eyes went back to pink

"GREAT!" Zim slapped his forehead and turned around so he couldn't see GIR and SIRI "Now I have two stupid robots!" Zim walked off to the elevator with GIR and SIRI following him

"oooooo....Buttons!! I wanna press them!" SIRI looked at the buttons in awe

"NO!" Zim pressed one button taking them down to the lower part of the house. The doors swung open and Zim walked out.

"oooooo...Can I press the buttons now?"

"Okie Dokie!!" GIR Smiled as SIRI pressed all the buttons and the elevator went up and down.

"WHEEEEE!!!" SIRI laughed when the elevator stopped. The two walked out and into the kitchen.

"I want Tacos" GIR said

"I want an egg roll"

"SIRI! GIR! Get down here immediately!" Zim's voice was loud on an intercom.

"Yes, My lord!" SIRI and GIR said in unison as they both got onto the elevator and went to where Zim was.

"SIRI! You see this plan!" Zim pointed to the computer screen.

"Uhhh huh" SIRI nodded

"This is the plan I am going to use to Conquer earth! Do you understand?"

"I....Don't get it" She smiled goofily

Zim growled slapping his forehead again. "Idiot!"

"Can we get an egg roll now?" SIRI smiled she was sitting on the floor rocking back and forth

"No..."Zim hit a button on the computer which made a picture of Dib pop up "You see this boy?"

"He has a big head!"

"Yes...indeed he does. but I want you to destroy him."

"Affirmative" SIRI said her eyes going red. She stood up and walked out of the room and out of the house towards Dibs house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(**Like a said from boredness. well Hopefully I might write another chapter...hopefully. well please R&R with ideas and stuff. well hope you liked it**)


	2. Chap 2

(**A/N: Lookie I'm back!! and guess what? I still don't own a single thing in this story...cept for SIRI of course well this is the 2nd chapter so Enjoy!**)

SIRI knocked on Dibs door as her eyes went a pink color again.

"Who are you?" Dib asked raising an eyebrow

" I'm SIRI! What's your name?" She asked walking in and over onto the couch "Do ya got any egg rolls?"

"Uhhh...I'm Dib...Were you sent by Zim? And no we don't have any egg rolls" He walked over to the SIR

"Oh yeah, that's right my master sent me...I just can't remember why." She smiled as a small little disk looking think fell out of her hand "Oh that's right my master sent me to give you this" She picked up the disk and hit a button so it popped open revealing a small Screen with a picture of Zim on it.

"Hello, Dib! I have sent my SIR over to destroy you!" He said with an evil laugh.

"You have?" Dib asked raising his eyebrow again. He turned the screen to focus on SIRI who was watching TV

"THIS IS MY FAVORITE SHOW!!" She said happily 

"Hey-lo SIRI!" GIR said happily

"Hullo GIR!" She said taking her focus off the TV for a second

"SIRI!! I SAID DESTROY DIB!"

"Yes my master!" SIRI's eyes went red and her hands turned into guns

"HAHAHA!! Now my SIR will destroy you, DIB!" 

"Ohhhh lookie my favorite show is back on" SIRI smiled her eyes becoming pink again and the guns going away.

"Uhhh....Zim....Is your SIR stupid?"

"You have a big head" SIRI said poking Dib.

"MY HEAD ISN'T BIG!!!" Dib yelled "Zim make your stupid SIR go away!"

"I'm not SIR!...I'm SIRI" She smiled giving Dib her best thumbs up

"SIRI? Why is there an 'I'?" He asked

"hmmmm....Huh?" SIRI asked confused

"I asked why there is an 'I'.."

"...what?"

"I asked why there is an 'I' "

".....huh?"

"...I....OH FORGET IT!"

"Forget what?"

"Nothing! Just go back to Zim"

"ooookkkkaaay...I'll see ya later, Dib!" SIRI skipped back over to Zim's house and through the door.

"SIRI!! YOU DIDN'T DESTROY HIM!" Zim yelled when she got in the door.

"Whoopies." She smiled and walked over to the fridge "Do we got any egg rolls?"

"SIRI, GIR! BOTH OF YOU ARE TO DESTROY DIB, NOW!!" Zim yelled

"Yes my lord" They both said their eyes going red. as they walked out the door, fully equipped with guns and other artilleries, and headed for Dibs hose. GIR taking the back way and SIRI going through the front.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok ok Kinda short I know but that's ok right? Well R&R for another chapter. Well will Zim ever get GIR and SIRI to destroy Dib? Or will they mess up, again? More in the next chapter!


End file.
